


By the Bonfire

by Fortuneaux



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bonfires, First Time, Fondling, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Short & Sweet, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneaux/pseuds/Fortuneaux
Summary: Arthur and John sit by the bonfire late one evening.





	By the Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s my very first attempt at RDR2 smut… short, sweet and not very graphic ♥ Also, John is still in his teens.

Only two people by the bonfire were still up. 

 

They both had trouble sleeping that night. One was nervous and the other deep in thought. Dutch had planned a robbery for the next day and Arthur always made sure his guns were in pristine condition before heading out to use them. The other person was young John. He was still in his teens, a little awkward and a somewhat funny kid in Arthur’s mind. John was a skinny little thing with stringy hair and a raspy voice that made him seem a little older than he was. He was a fast learner with guns but still needed a lot more practice. Why Dutch had decided that he would come along the next day was beyond Arthur’s comprehension.

 

John had a very different dilemma. Instead of being nervous about the next day’s robbery he was nervous around Arthur. Ever since he had become a part of the Van Der Linde gang he had begun to notice the tall handsome man that spoke with a low rumbling voice. Arthur knew how to shoot and had taught him a thing or two about guns and as his hands had accidentally brushed against John’s while helping him to aim their touch had sent shivers down his spine. Little by little the shivers had gotten worse. At first he had felt them only from slight touches. Gradually they had started to occur when he heard Arthur’s hearty laugh and nowadays whenever Arthur spoke he felt the tingles all the way up to his neck.

 

They sat in silence for a long time after everyone else had disappeared from the bonfire, John wondering how to say what he wanted to say and Arthur deep in thought polishing his trusty shotgun and going through the plan Dutch had explained to him. The orange glow of the fire illuminated their features and gave warmth against the crispy coldness of the night. Autumn could be smelled in the air. Soon leaves would start to change their color. 

 

”Arthur, what’s it like to kiss someone?” John suddenly broke the silence. He had not come up with any other way of saying what he wanted to say other than just blurting it out as it came. 

 

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the teen. John stared at the fire intensely as if it hadn’t been him that had just asked a personal question. His dark brown eyes reflected the flames dancing in the bonfire. It was impossible to observe the rising blush on his cheeks. 

 

”It’s great”, Arthur said at length, not even attempting to understand where the question had come from. ”You should try it”, he added sarcastically and returned to his task. 

 

John wasn’t discouraged. Dutch had playfully told him they’d find him a hooker to get rid of his virginity the next time they all went to Blackwater, but John wasn’t thrilled about that. He didn’t want to stick his dick into any hole just for the sake of losing his virginity, he wanted it to be with someone special. He had always been a romantic and to him it wasn’t just sex. It was a deeper connection between two people. He had been grappling with how to turn down Dutch’s offer and explain how he wanted love instead of sex, but couldn’t think of a way to do it that wouldn’t give the others a reason to make fun of him. So, he had decided to resolve the issue by himself. If he was no longer a virgin, then there wouldn’t be a need for him to have sex with an unknown hooker. 

 

It had become increasingly clear to him during the past few weeks that it was Arthur he wanted. At first it had baffled him. He had been appalled that he would be so intrigued by another man but as time went on curiosity took over and instead of avoiding Arthur he began to seek out his company. From there on he had focused on every nice gesture, every kind word and every passing touch from Arthur and viewed each of them as a sign of mutual affection. After all, he had never been in love before and had no idea how true fondness really exhibited itself. Any attention from Arthur was interpreted as love. John was like a man dying of thirst and rejoicing for a few drops of water in the bottom of his drinking pouch.

 

”Would you show me?” John asked. Arthur had not got angry at him and so he pushed forward. He was audacious, he knew it. He was preposterous, he knew that too. No matter how laughable he had just made himself in Arthur’s eyes he couldn’t back down.

 

”You’ve never kissed anyone?” Arthur asked, a little surprised. At first he thought John wanted him to find him a girl to kiss, but given the circumstances they were in - alone at the bonfire - he soon caught on that John wanted him to kiss him. It wasn’t an entirely new concept to him, after all when he had been younger he had experimented with whoever and those times had involved runaway girls or their brothers, maids on grocery shopping trips and stableboys working late in the evening. He had left those experiments behind a long time ago, but the memories never faded.

 

”Not really”, John said, he had scooted closer and was sitting right next to his side. He had presumed that Arthur would have reacted negatively if he had been completely unwilling and as Arthur had merely presented him with a further question he had viewed that as an invitation to come closer.

 

It had been weeks since Arthur had felt any kind of human contact even if it was something as trivial as a thigh brushing against his own and briefly wondered how had he been so busy that he hadn’t had time for himself. He had been deprived of free time due to work and his devotion to Dutch. He seemed to be needed all the time and since work was good he had immersed himself in making results and money. It didn’t mean that he had no needs and often late at night as he lay himself to bed he wondered what it would be like to have someone to hold and wake up next to them the following morning, be greeted with a kiss and start the day with a smile on his face.

 

”Well, it’s high time you did”, Arthur said but before he could do anything John suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Their lips smashed together and he could feel John’s teeth against his own only barely cushioned by his lips. Their noses pressed together in an almost painful fashion. The kiss was forced and awkward, seasoned with inexperience and the only thing Arthur felt was annoyance. He pushed John away. If it had been someone other than another member of his gang he would have pointed his shotgun at them and risked the blood splatter on his light blue striped shirt. The rag that he had used to clean his gun was still in his hand, pressed against John’s chest. It would leave a dark stain on his burgundy shirt. John, instead of letting go held onto him like a man on a ledge holds onto the cliff to prevent his fall. He was surprisingly strong for someone so skinny. 

 

”What are you doing!?” Arthur asked in a loud whisper, aggravated and annoyed. Only an idiot would try to do something like that to him. John had eyes, therefore he had to know that he was holding a shotgun and that pissing him off meant he would not hesitate to use it. 

 

John let go of him as abruptly as he had initially grabbed him and turned back to face the fire as if nothing had happened. He felt the red surge of shame on his cheeks and fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. He had been so immersed in his fantasy that Arthur would lean in to the kiss instead of jerking away that he didn’t know what to do or say when it hadn’t happened. He wanted to be engulfed by the flames and disappear from Arthur’s sight. His first kiss had been a disaster. Instead of feeling wonderfully tingly it smarted on his lips like a bee sting. 

 

Arthur calmed down as fast as he had been agitated upon observing how tense and awkward John had turned into. He heaved a heavy sigh. John had probably just done the bravest act in his life and been outright rejected. Something about his teenage clumsiness reminded him of himself at that age. He had not been stupid enough to kiss a man holding a shotgun but he had kissed a girl whose father had had a shotgun. It had been almost as stupid but he had been smart enough to run away. 

 

”You don’t just grab people like that”, Arthur murmured. ”Someone’s going to think you’re trying to eat them”, he added jokingly. 

 

John didn’t react. Not a chuckle, not even a tug at the corner of his lips. Something about his unrelenting stare at the fire and tense motionlessness made Arthur feel sorry for him. The kid had to be feeling horrible after making such a huge gamble. It was obvious John had never kissed anyone before. His attempt, although an utter failure had still been heartwarming, even flattering. 

 

Arthur put down his gun and turned to John cupping his cheek and turning his head towards him so that he could look directly into his dark brown eyes. John looked apprehensive, embarrassed and yet curiously intrigued. Whether it was because Arthur was feeling lonely or because the kid really needed some consolation he didn’t know but he was about to grant him his wish.

 

”This is how you’re supposed to do it”, Arthur said quietly as he leaned closer to the teen and gently brushed his lips against his. John inhaled sharply as he realized what was about to happen and his eyes fluttered shut. Like a puppy yearning for attention he leaned further towards Arthur,his untouched lips hungrily waiting for any and all attention. Arthur slipped his hands to the back of his neck and gently brushed their lips together again. In his hands and against his lips he could feel John shiver as waves of pleasure ran through his body. Was I ever so young, Arthur thought, that a kiss excited me this much? John’s enthusiasm rubbed off on him and he held onto his stringy hair tighter as he kissed him in a hungrier, sloppier way. The air between them filled with smacking sounds as lips joined and parted. Breaths in between kisses were hot and heavy, lips slippery with saliva. 

 

Arthur bit and pulled on John’s lower lip and evoked a soft moan from his throat. It was barely audible and all the more gratifying to hear. Arthur held him tighter and ran his tongue across his teeth before moving deeper into his mouth. John eagerly granted him access and although he had no idea what to do with his tongue he followed Arthur’s lead and soon their tongues were intertwining and playfully wrestling as the two sunk deeper into the kiss. Arthur’s mouth tasted like cigarettes and whiskey and his day-old stubble tickled John’s skin in perfect contrast to the smoothness of his tongue. 

 

John held his eyes tightly shut as he grabbed Arthur’s shirt, the soft cotton fabric wrapped around his fingers and he stuck onto him like glue. Arthur’s chest was so sturdy and safe, warm and inviting that he couldn’t get close enough. His body yearned to be against Arthur, skin on skin. Every part of his body was hot and heavy, tingling with a new emotion that he had never felt before. His dick was harder than it had ever been and demanded for attention by pushing against the seam of his crotch. Whatever it was that Arthur was making him feel, it was both wonderful and awful and his body did not know how to handle such pleasure as of yet. He couldn’t help writhing as constant goosebumps travelled on his skin and something hotter than fire; pure desire, built up pressure in his lower body.

 

Arthur pulled John closer against him to feel the heat that he was emanating. It had been a while since he had touched anyone so sensitive and it excited him. He let his other hand travel down to John’s crotch across his chest briefly touching his hard nipple through the cotton fabric of his shirt while keeping his lips locked on his. John was hard and as he gave his dick a little playful squeeze as a hint of what was about to come John suddenly broke the kiss to moan directly into his mouth and his entire body became suddenly so tense that it seemed to convulse. John inhaled sharply a few times, then crashed into Arthur’s shoulder and panted heavily as the waves of orgasm passed over him one after the other.

 

”Did you…?” Arthur began but didn’t finish the sentence. He was dumbstruck. He had barely even begun and it was suddenly all over.

 

Arthur’s voice snapped John out of his blissful moment of post-orgasm comfort and he realized what he had been doing. He felt the wetness in his pants as his cum soaked into the fabric. A minute ago it had been hot now it felt icky and cold. Shame settled over him like a blanket and tightened around him until he couldn’t breathe. It grew heavier and heavier as he thought of what he had done and how he had made a mess in his pants in front of Arhur. John got up as fast as he could and bolted off with leaves of grass sent flying in his wake as he made his escape into the bushes. 

 

”John!” Arthur stood up and took a few steps after him but John was too fast and was already disappearing into the dark night. All he could hear was the rustling of leaves as John moved further and further away from him. Arthur watched after him for a while, wondering whether to leave him be or chase after him and came to the conclusion that the latter was the right thing to do.

 

”Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to see more please leave a comment! ♥


End file.
